Jasper
Jasper Cohen is Jacob's older brother, who has been transformed into a puppy by Matthew. Appearance Jasper was a tall, slender, white-furred Rottweiler/Wolf mix with long blond hair and a five o'clock shadow. He usually wore a black sleeveless t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. In his new puppy form, Jasper looks basically the same, but smaller, chubbier, and usually just wears a diaper. He also wears a blue onesie with "Li'l Stinker" written on on the front. History Not much is known about Jasper's life before the birth of his brother, Jacob. When Jasper was in his twenties, his mother told him that she was pregnant. Jasper was stoked to have a little brother! After his father left, Jasper was a little less stoked. When Jasper's mother died giving birth to Jacob, Jasper became Jacob's legal guardian. Jasper always loathed Jacob for that, but took care of him because they were still brothers. When Jacob started dating Kiki, Jasper hated him a little less, but then they broke up. Jasper didn't even know when Jacob started dating Brian. Jacob knew Jasper hated homosexuals, so he hid it from him. A year before Jacob met James, Jasper dated a hot female Siberian Husky named Anya. Things went well with them, but for some reason, she broke up with him. Jasper was crushed by the break-up and went into a state of depression. He was so mad that she broke up with him, he tended to lash out at Jacob for no reason. When Jacob left Animal World, Jasper got even more depressed. Then, Jacob returned, and Jasper was elated! But when he found out that Jacob was dating James, he lashed out again. So to save Jacob, Matthew used one of Doof's Inators to transform Jasper into a puppy so he couldn't hurt Jacob anymore, but the ray misfired and also hit James. After fixing the device, Matthew could only turn one of them into an adult again. Jacob chose James. They took care of Jasper for awhile, and he was a little terror the whole time. Then, when Miya was really nice to him and even played with him (by tickling him) he fell in love, and since he was still a puppy and she was taken, he begged her to adopt him. She accepted. A misfire from the timer sent Miya, Jack, Matthew, Billy, Mimi, and Jasper into the Greek Underworld. Jasper got thirsty and accidently drank from the Lethe, effectively erasing his memory and turned him into a real puppy. He imprinted on Billy and Mimi, and they had to adopt him from Miya and Jack. Now that he's a real puppy, Jasper is much happier than he was in his old life. He recently learned how to walk again! Billy and Mimi were so impressed that they bought him a new plushie, which bears a striking resemblance to Anya, who has recently passed. In the Futuresode, we find out that Jasper has a wonderful life. Except for the fact that as a side-effect of the Inator, he has permanent incontinence, for which he is constantly teased for by Biff Tannen Jr. Trivia * Unlike his brother, Jasper has white fur instead of brown. * Jasper's memory can only be restored by a kiss from Thanatos, the Greek god of Death. It's impossible for that to happen because Thanatos only appears to those who are dying. * Jasper never goes anywhere without his Anya plush. * Jasper is allergic to baby powder. * Jasper has a peanut allergy. Gallery Jasper.jpg|Jasper before he was transformed into a puppy Jacob.jpg|Jacob, Jasper's younger (now older) brother James.jpg|James, Jasper's brother in law Category:Children Category:Dogs Category:Infants Category:Sliders Category:Green Family